X Equals Zero
by xxivxo
Summary: There are always infinite possiblities for the occurrences between two people. Such is the case in this instance, since, what unfolds isn't what one would've thought would ever happen. YuxYosuke.


**X Equals Zero**

For infinite possibilities.

_We need to talk._

The snow never stopped as two figures stood in a deserted field near the central portion of the park.

Things like you're a real hero, I'm proud of you were said as Yosuke was clearly not himself. His voice was lower, less than happy, and now it was growing into a yell.

"So, Yu-I want you to hit me!"

Yu was slightly startled at this.

"Huh? Why?"

"I think out of everyone, I wanted to be acknowledged by you the most."

Attempting to say something, he found it hard to as the other continued on.

"Give me a good one to knock all this crap inside of me."

Yosuke couldn't believe he was actually _voicing_ this. For at least a month now he had been struggling with an odd mix of jealousy and a strange desire. Although the jealousy was first started because of how much attention his friend was getting from being so, for lack of a better word, '_cool'_-it soon began to become something much more overwhelming.

He had started growing jealous of how his friend would constantly be around girls. It was true that he was labeled as a player by mere onlookers. But Yosuke knew the true details. Nothing serious ever happened with any of them, he was just seeing if any were even his type. And none were.

For some reason, that always left Yosuke feeling a bit better after every time his friend told him negative results in his search. Maybe, deep down, he didn't want to realize that he was just happy that he still had him all to himself.

"I want us to be equals, so c'mon..!"

Feeling the realization of what everything meant, he couldn't help but to almost yell now.

Yosuke felt a pain on his cheek a few seconds later; his body skittered down along the snowy ground.

"Is that what you wanted?"

Yu stood there, holding his fist up still as he glanced from it to the man on the ground.

It had slightly baffled him at the concept that was going on here. If anything, he would rather do something else like hug him instead of punching him.

For some reason, the few times they had made physical contact, he hadn't minded it so much. In fact, he probably would've admitted to liking whenever their shoulders or legs would brush, or whenever the auburn-haired man would absentmindedly lean closer to him.

At first he wrote it off to just being good friends like that. But whenever he saw one of the girls in the group trying to place a hand on him, even if it was out of sheer kindness, Yu would just find himself growing frustrated.

It made no sense to him why, he just felt like Yosuke was the one he had formed a solid bond with, and he didn't want anyone else impeding into that.

Yu never thought he would've been the possessive type.

"That hurt!'

"This is my second time punching you."

Once again, the man still standing was wishing they could've just hugged instead.

"Now that I think about it, this doesn't make us equals at all."

_And that feeling is still there._

"You may be right."

"Aw, man!"

Yosuke was in the middle of trying to solve a problem that he had no solution to. But as a hand was presented to him, he looked up.

"Yosuke, we'd be equals if we both hit each other."

Nodding in agreement, he took the hand, stood up, and smiled.

"All right then."

For everything, they just needed to get all of their feelings _out_. They needed this release, so they could move forward and finishing the last strings that had been left in the investigation.

Both men raised their fists, ready to start the match of equality. As they ran for one another, a far different outcome began to play out than initially expected.

Yu grabbed onto Yosuke's fists that had been positioned in front of his face. The sudden movement was going against what they had agreed on so it left Yosuke confused. Pushing them down and completely out of position, Yu moved his head in without a word being said as to why.

Their lips collided, both from the frustration from the unknown feelings they had inside themselves and from the adrenaline rush they now had.

Yosuke had immediately responded, letting his hands grip at the other man's sides, his fingertips clawing up the fabric slightly as he could already feel how his mouth was parting to have his lower lip licked.

Darker hands pushed past the cream-colored jacket to grip onto those slender hips. Yu was already taking the dominant stance, seeing as, that was just how he was.

Yosuke had already admitted to wanting Yu's attention solely focused on him. And now it was being enacted in the most fulfilling way imaginable. It was proving to turn him on in some strange way. But just the curiosity of wondering how it would've been to kiss this man had already filled that desire.

The snow continued falling, covering more of the ground around them as they were trying not to slip while pressing their bodies against one another.

Fingers dug into the blue fabric, gripping so hard that it might've scarred had there only been skin there instead. The kiss was rushing into a state of passion, and Yosuke could barely mumble anything between the brushing of their lips that returned to forceful kisses.

"I-I'll never be your equal at this rate."

Yu's hands slipped underneath the two-layered shirt that was on the lithe figure, letting his fingers touch the warm skin. He stared into brown eyes as he easily whispered back in between kisses since he had more control over the situation.

"Then just let me have you instead."

* * *

They were partners, but he never imagined they would be _those_ kind of partners.

Neither said a word as Yu had grabbed onto his arm, the grip still being quite firm even through the layer of his jacket. It had been difficult to say just what was going to happen next, but whatever it was going to be was better left done elsewhere. The ice and snow was not a good combination for what Yosuke was already imagining. **It made him hard.**

It was a short walk-run to the Dojima residence. No one was present given the recent circumstances.

As soon as they entered the house, the door was slammed shut, locked, and forgotten.

Yosuke was thrown back against the kitchen counter. A warmth was pressed entirely against him just as their lips collided again in a mix of curious desperation and desire. Their hips rubbed, creating a friction that made moans have to be muffled in the unmoving pressing of their lips.

Just as the taller figure let his tongue slip past pink lips, a hardness could be felt against both of their legs. Yu ran his hands up, pushing at the white jacket that clung to Yosuke's frame. It fell back on the counter, leaving him in the loose t-shirt he wore often. Fingertips traced underneath the fabric, the warmth of his digits tracing over the muscles that had become defined through their training.

The palms of both his hands eventually moved to the skinny hips of his friend, gripping on them as if to signal that this wasn't going to stop with just a hot and heavy make-out session.

Their hormones were urging them onward, the craving to understand just what possessed them to become so infatuated with one another out of nowhere, it seemed like the answer would only appear the more they touched. The touches were becoming hard to withstand though, the heat intensifying and the need for clothes to be removed increasing.

Yu pried his lips away from the kiss, wanting to taste the actual skin of the other. His lips brushed down, along the jawline, towards the neck that was all too inviting to him. Biting at the skin none too gently, his fingers gripped harshly at the hips where his hands rested. The more he felt of his best friend only left him wanting more.

Completely helpless to his touch, Yosuke was holding himself back at the edge of the counter, his head tilted as his breathing was rough. Moans caught within gasps kept him from speaking properly, and as he tried his voice was shaded with desire.

"Fuck…partner.."

Hearing the words made Yu inwardly smirk. Breathing hotly over the neck that he had thoroughly bit and sucked upon, he let his fingers start to glide down near the button of the other's jeans.

"Is that an invitation?"

Yosuke couldn't even bring himself to say anything. His cheeks were dark, eyes now staring into a lustful shade of grey. Never in his life did he ever think he would be asking his best friend, a guy, to do such things to him. But he was. It was something that just sparked out of nowhere, and now he just had to have all of it.

Their eyes connected long enough to give the impression of the truth. Having been caught in enough battles, enough situations, they had grown to be able to read one another quite well. Yu could sense the almost desperate desire of his friend, and he was certainly not complaining.

His right hand reached out, grabbing the other to pull him away from the counter. Leading him backwards to the living room, he then knelt, pulling on the other's arm for him to do the same until he was lying on the floor. They couldn't even bother making it to the couch or bedroom. Yu hovered over him; his fingers already undoing the jeans that he had been itching to undo mere moments before.

They were tugged off, tossed aside and forgotten just as an obvious erection was lying in the black boxers that clung on skinny hips. Far too much impatience was weighing in on him. His fingers traced over pink lips, forcing them to suck on three fingers before he withdrew them away. With his left hand tugging away the barrier of the boxers, he let his right move down to begin probing against the warm entrance.

"Yu-ah what-" Yosuke was cut off. His lips were smothered with a rough kiss, silencing any words as those lips were soon parting to form moans.

The fingers pushed inside, rubbing along the walls that were extremely tight. Every digit pushed further than the last, reaching to the point that made Yosuke's body tremble with pleasure. His hips were bucking slightly, wanting to feel more.

As their tongues ran over one another, Yu withdrew his fingers. Unzipping was vaguely heard, his hands pulling out his hardened dick that was needing attention. As he coated it as best he could with his pre-cum, the anticipation then got the best of him.

Yosuke's hips were grabbed, lifted slightly just as something was pressing at his entrance again. A thrust later and he could feel himself being filled with something huge. It pushed to the deepest part him, making tears prickle at his eyes from the initial intrusion. Gasping lightly as his mouth was opened; he felt another kiss being placed on his lips.

Withdrawing slowly, Yu then pushed back again, the tip of himself going to the deepest point and hitting something that made the other gasp within a moan instead. Smirking along the touching of their lips, the sudden revelation made him unable to prolong being gentle.

Their bodies continued colliding into one another, hips pushing to create a heated friction that shot intensifying shocks of pleasure through each of them. Yosuke was scratching at the floor, feeling all sense of reality lost as he was all but screaming at this point.

"How-why, how do you do this to me..."

Yu heard the words within his friend's rough moans.

"Because **I** was meant to…"

Leaning down as their skin slapped onto skin, Yu captured the mouth that was breathing out incessant moans. It was no longer a question of why he was always being better, why they weren't equals; the answer lied within their relationship. The one with those piercing grey eyes was always meant to be that way, only with Yosuke.

Yu gripped so harshly at the fair-skinned hips that it would bruise. An unknown passion was created from the frustration that had been peaking earlier. The heated battles, the never-ending tension, it was coming to a point that couldn't be withstood anymore. It made him growl, marking his best friend in a way that he never thought of doing.

But the tightness around his dick, the way he heard those moans because of him, it made him want to do this more than once. The dynamic of being equals disappeared, and Yu settled with laying a claim and doing something so rough that the most carnal of instincts took over.

A hand stroked over the erection that had been leaking with pre-cum. Feeling the rough strokes and the constant hitting against a spot that made him shudder caused Yosuke to actually scream this time. He tried to grip at the floor, his legs spread to the furthest extent as he felt all of himself being entangled with an intense pleasure that his best friend was giving him.

Deep down, he didn't want to be equals. Now, more than anything else, he just wanted to feel all of the other, to have all his attention. This was definitely the type of attention he would like to have all the time.

The second his brown eyes stared at the desiring gaze above him, Yosuke couldn't hold back any longer.

"Y-Yu-_**Yu**_!"

The name being screamed past his lips, he shuddered in the highest form of pleasure. The hand that had been stroking him was covered in white as his dick spurted cum, more than it ever had before. In that same instance, Yu groaned, letting himself reach his own release as he thrust deeply into the tightness that clamped onto him.

"_Yosuke_…"

His fingers remained unmoving from the hips that he had been using as support the entire time. His entire dick stayed sheathed in that warmth as he let waves of cum pour into his best friend. Their gazes were locked as they stared at each other, breathing completely uneasy, and their bodies calming from the desire that had just been fulfilled.

"How are we going to move without making a mess on the floor..?"

The question came from Yosuke without any prior thought, and the smile that grazed on Yu's lips made him blush. The laughter that soon followed drowned out the idea completely.


End file.
